Blazana (Sonic Version of Anastasia movie)
by SonicPrime972
Summary: Full description in chapter 1.


**I just came up with this while watching the original movie, and I figured I have to write this with Sonic Characters.**

 **Here are the rolls:**

 **Blaze as Anya / Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna of Russia  
Silver as Dimitri  
Sonic as Vladimir Vanya Voinitsky Vasilovich  
Mephilies as Grigori Rasputin  
Amy as Sophie Stanislovskievna Somorkov-Smirnoff (The last part of her name is even the name of a vodka company. Coincidence? I think not.)  
SWAT-Bots as Russian Government representatives (guards, station guards, conductor, etc.)  
The Dowager Empress Marie Feodorovna as herself; a dark purple cat with power over snow  
Tsar Nicholas II of Russia as himself; a dark purple cat with power over water, though this is not shown  
Shade as "Comrade" Phlemenkoff, the orphanage keeper  
Bartok as himself, a tiny non-Mobian albino bat.**

 **Years ago, Grand Duchess Blazana of Mobotropolis went missing after her family was cursed. Many believed she was dead in the dictatorship of Robotnik, but many believe she is still alive. What no one knows is that she actually lost her memory and is at an orphanage in the middle of nowhere, believing she's just a faceless nobody named Blaze. But when she arrives in the newly transformed Robotropolis, she is found by two conmen, Silver, and Sonic, who don't think she's Blazana either and are just in it for the money. Will Blaze finally find the family she's been hoping for or is she just what she believed she always was?**

 **Only one way to find out. This will be a full retelling of the movie, musical numbers and all. Please leave reviews and enjoy.**

 **Ch. 1: The Curse**

There was a time, not very long ago when we lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties. The year was 1916, and the great Nicholas Romanov II, a purple cat with hydrokinesis, was the czar of imperial Mobius. There was a grand party going on in his home, the Catherine Palace in Mobotropolis to celebrate the 300th anniversary of the royal family, and even Dowager Empress Marie Feodorovna, a cat just as purple with cryokinesis, was there to see her family, but mostly her 8-year-old granddaughter Grand Duchess Blazana, a lavender cat with pyrokinesis.

 **Sonic Prime: You see how the further down Blaze's family tree you go, the hotter their powers get?**

"Hello darling!" she called to her from the throne. Blazana saw her grandmother and quickly made a silly face, just because that's the kind of girl she was before she spun around and was picked up by her father.

"Oh Papa!" she squealed in happiness. After Nicholas put her down, she ran up to Marie with a small picture in hand. She gave it to her grandmother and she smiled at it and hugged her granddaughter.

What neither of them noticed was that a young hedgehog with gray hair and amber eyes had snuck put from the kitchen with an apple in hand. Blazana begged her grandmother not to return to Paris, but her mind was made up, so she made a little gift made for her granddaughter: a small golden box with what looked like jade or emerald on the top. Something to make the separation easier for both of them. Blazana was amazed.

"For me? Is it a jewelry box?" she asked, taking it. Then a servant came out and grabbed the young hedgehog.

"Silver, you belong in the kitchen!" he said and dragged him back. Then Marie pulled out a small necklace and slipped it into a hole on the side of the box.

"Look," she said and wound it up. Then the top opened and a small pair of dancers popped up out of it as a small light tune started playing from it. Blazana gasped as she recognized the tune.

"It plays our lullaby," she said.

"You can play it at night before you go to sleep and pretend that it's me singing," said Marie. Then she began to sing the tune. " On the wind, 'Cross the sea, hear this song and remember, "

" Soon you'll be, Home with me, " she sang in harmony with Blazana. " Once upon a December " Then the box closed and Marie chuckled as she handed the necklace to Blazana.

"Read what it says," she said. The text was small, but she was still able to make it out.

"'Together in Paris'," she read and gasped. "Really? Oh, Grandmama!" And she hugged her in happiness. But they would never be together in Paris. An evil loomed into the house of the Romanovs. An evil in the form of a black hedgehog with pale powder blue streaks, a white muzzle and green eyes with slit pupils. His name was Grigori Mephilies and perched on his shoulder was a non-Mobian albino bat he called Bartok. He said he was a holy man, but in fact, he was a fraud, power-mad and dangerous.

"How dare you return to my palace!" said Nicholas.

"But I am your confidant." he said defensibly.

"Confidant? Ha!" scoffed Nicholas. "You are a traitor! Get out!"

"You think you can banish the great Mephilies?" he asked, holding up a dark reliquary. "By the unholy powers vested in me, _I_ banish _you_ with a curse." Everyone in the palace gasped. "Mark my words, Nicholas. You and your family will die within a fortnight. I will not rest until I see the end of the Romanov line forever!" Then he held up his reliquary and an evil green beam shot out of it, knocking a chandelier from the ceiling. Clearly consumed by his hatred for Nicholas and his family, Mephilies sold his soul to Iblis for the power to destroy them.

From that moment on, the spark of unhappiness in Mobotropolis was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy the lives of Nicholas' family forever. A revolution began in which riots were held in the street and statues were torn down, before a massive raid was launched against the palace. The people quickly ran but Blazana remembered something.

"My music box!" she said and ran back to her room.

"Blazana!" called Marie as she ran after her. "Come back! Come back!" Soon they were in her room, surrounded on all sides by the uprising. Then Silver slipped in and directed them out through the servant's quarters. But Bartok saw it.

"Mephilies, she's getting away!" he called. Blazana realized she dropped her music box, but Silver pushed her down the tunnel just before the opposition broke in.

"Where are they, boy?" asked their leader. Silver answered by running in to attack, but he was knocked out. Soon Blazana and Marie were out on the ice in the moat when Mephilies jumped off a bridge and grabbed Blazana by the leg, causing her to shriek in fear.

"Let me go, please!" she squealed.

"You'll never escape me, child!" he said cruelly. "Never!" Then the ice under him started to crack and he fell into the frigid water. Quickly, Blazana freed herself and ran with her grandmother.

"Bartok!" called Mephilies.

"Master!" cried the bat as his master sank into the frigid depths. Blazana and Marie quickly made it to the train station and Marie got on just as it was leaving, but Blazana was running along the platform alongside. But there wasn't enough platform and she fell into the snow and hit her head, knocking her out.

"BLAZANA!" called Marie from the train.

Hundreds of lives were lost that night, including Nicholas and his family. What had always been was now gone forever, and Blazana, Marie's beloved grandchild… was never seen again.

 **Until now. Welcome all, to the legend of Blazana, Grand Duchess of Mobius. This is only chapter 1, so please stick around for flamboyant musical numbers and heartfelt love.**


End file.
